novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Antarctica (Mio-Pleistocene)
Due to the new ice age during the Mio-Pleistocene, the polar ice caps increased in size, thus even more landmass surfaced than ever. Though Antarctica is a barren wasteland of ice, many animals are still prevalent there. Some animals here evolved from species that were imported to Antarctica by humans after people imported plants there. Ice Land All of Antarctica's land is covered by the ice land, nothing but ice and the plants and animals that inhabit Antarctica. Mammals *Antarctican Oxen - Descended from musk oxen that were imported to Antarctica by humans. They are slightly bigger and woollier than their ancestors. *Seals - Many seal species are still alive, even in the future. *Southern Yak - Descended from yaks that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier than their ancestors. They are similar to their ancestors. *Polar Wolf - Descended from Arctic wolves that were imported to Antarctica. They mainly prey on deer, yaks, seals, penguins, etc. They are woollier than their ancestors. They are similar to their ancestors. *Buffalo Yak - A large herbivore adapted to the cold. Their ancestors were brought from the Avatar the Last Airbender universe. They are similar to their ancestors. *Polar Lynx - Descended from Eurasian/Canadian lyxnes that were imported to Antarctica. They are larger than their ancestors (about the size of a tiger). They are woollier than their ancestors. *Southern Reindeer - Descended from reindeer that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and slightly bigger than their ancestors. *Antarctic Wild Boar - Descended from European/Asian wild boars that were imported to Antarctica by humans. They are slightly bigger and woollier than their ancestors. *Woolly Fox - Descended from Arctic foxes that were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and slightly bigger than their ancestors. *Antarctican Guanaco - Descended from guanacos that were accidentally were imported to Antarctica. They are woollier and slightly bigger than their ancestors. *Polar Leopard - Descended from snow leopards that were imported to Antarctica by humans, They are more woollier than their ancestors. They mainly prey on yaks, deer, seals, penguins and seals. *Antarctican Elk - Descended from elks that were imported to Antarctica by humans. They are slightly bigger and woollier than their ancestors. *Shagrat - A large, sheep-size, capybara-like marmot. Their ancestors were brought from the Future Is Wild universe by humans. They live in herds up to 80 individuals. *Polar Jaguar - Descended from jaguars that were imported to Antarctica by humans. They are larger and more woollier than their ancestors. *Antarctican Bear - A species of bear native to Antarctica. that feeds on animals includes penguins and Antarctican Deer. It resembles a polar bear, but is more brown bear-like in build, but is still very adapted to live in the Antarctican climate. *Snowstalker - Their ancestors were brought from the Future Is Wild documentary universe. Despite competion with some large carnivores such as bears, snowstalkers managed to survive and thrive. To kill their prey such as shagrats deer or bison, they attack their victims with their saber teeth and wait until they die from blood loss. *Antarctican Walrus - Descended from escaped walrus. They eat fish, clams, and other small animals. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctic Beluga - Descended from beluga whales that were released to Antarctica by humans to see if they could adapt to Antarctica like they did in the Arctic. They feed on fish, squid, and crabs. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctican Narwhal - Descended from narwhals that were released to Antarctica by humans to see if they could survive in Antarctica like they did in the Arctic. They feed on fish and other small animals. They are similar to their ancestors. *Antarctican False Camel - A species of large moose-like, camel-like, herbivorous mammal native to Antarctica. It is similar to its ancestors. *Antarctican Bison - A species of native large woolly bovine of Antarctica. It is a herbivore. It is similar to its ancestors. *Antarctican Mammoth - Descended from woolly mammoths that were brought here to help control the population of introduced grass species. They are herbivores. They are similar to their ancestors. Birds *Penguins - Many penguin species are still alive, even in the future. Category:Mio-Pleistocene Category:Antarctica Category:Continents Category:Islands